<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dick Grayson's Best Omega Life by kikanawj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427636">Dick Grayson's Best Omega Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj'>kikanawj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O Batfamily [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O, Alpha Alfred Pennyworth, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Stephanie Brown, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Barbara Gordon, Beta Cassandra Cain, Beta Wally West, Domestic Fluff, First A/B/O Fic, Fluff, It's A/b/o so thats kinda par for the course, Mpreg, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Jason Todd, Polyamorous Dick Grayson, Pregnancy, Protective Damian Wayne, Tags to be added with additional chapters, Watch as I go against the grain, my canon now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikanawj/pseuds/kikanawj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles about A/B/O Batfamily. This one focusing on Dick Grayson and his life as an Omega.</p><p>This is just straight up Fluff. Well, mostly fluff. There's a little strife.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne &amp; His Kids, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Tim Drake &amp; Damian Wayne, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A/B/O Batfamily [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>303</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tim is (almost) always right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Context: Dick is living at the Manor part-time to help raise Damian and be with his family. He commutes on those days to Bloodhaven where he is working as a counselor.<br/>Cass, Tim, and Damian all live in the Manor. Stephanie doesn't (technically) live at the Manor.<br/>Jason is on good terms with the family.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, Dick. Did you find the-" Tim took in the disorganized room. "Dick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Over here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What- are you okay? What's with the giant mess?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that messy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim just waved his hand around, "Looks like my room post-depression funk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not feeling depressed." Dick looked around the room, "I've actually been feeling great lately. I've just been going through everything. Sorting, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your criteria, amount of floor space able to be taken up?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not that bad."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dick, I can't see the carpet anymore." Tim sighed, "If I didn't know any better I'd say this looks like a giant nest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Dick?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can't just say that, Tim."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, it is. What's going on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothings going on. I'm just sorting through things. Spring cleaning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's September."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fall cleaning."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're nesting. Why are you nesting? Are you hurt? Did something happen with Kory? Or with Barbara? Or Wally? Or-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everything's fine! My room's just a little messy." Dick crawled over his disordered bed and stood next to Tim, arms crossed, "If you were an Omega, everyone would say your messy room was a nest. Sometimes a messy room is just a messy room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So everything is fine with Kory and Barbara and Wally?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Everyone is fine and healthy and happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Tim, I'm fine. What did you need?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The arrest records you were pulling for me, about the Giovanni case?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Dick went to the desk and pulled a thick envelope from under a stack, "Here you go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Tim took the envelope and pursed his lips. "Sorry about all the questioning. Mess is a warning sign for me. I shouldn't have assumed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick pulled him into a hug, "Well, thank you for caring."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim waded out of the messy room and closed the door behind himself. Dick flopped back onto his bed and sighed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just got an urge to reorganize everything. All at once. And it was easier to sort it all on the floor. Kind of. And it had been a few days now, but he was making progress. He was. He just needed to get a few more things out of his closet. And maybe down from the attic. And maybe he could reorganize his desk while he at it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> nesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But things were fine! Everyone he was with was doing well. He'd seen them all recently. Had some wonderful dates. His counseling work was going well. As Nightwing he wasn't having trouble with any open cases. He wasn't injured or stressed. So what-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sat up quickly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, he couldn't be. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>used protection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick slipped out of his bedroom, keeping his steps silent. He went to the hall bathroom and shut the door quietly behind him. He dug through the cabinets, past the first aid kits, until he found the tests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was being silly about this. One little urge to clean his room, and he thinks something's wrong. Or, not wrong- out of the ordinary? Unusual?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took three minutes for the test to give him a result. It took him another three to process the result.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well. That's uh…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick looked at himself in the mirror. He felt weirdly out of body and much too present all at once. Maybe just a little like shock? Being shocked?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why the fuck is Tim always right?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dinner with Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He went to his room and cleared a better path from the door to the bed and to the closet. Now that he was looking for it he could see the pattern he'd been subconsciously constructing. Lots of obstacles in front of entry points, lots of comfort items in easy view. He pulled on his biggest hoodie, an old Gotham U one he'd stolen from Bruce years ago, and headed downstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph and Cass were playing video games in the den. Tim was in the loveseat opposite them, papers spread out around him and his laptop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Dick. You want in on the next round?" Steph asked as her car crashed into something on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Dick walked around them and carefully through Tim's paper halo before squeezing himself onto the loveseat next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hi, Dick." Tim chuckled, "Did you want to cuddle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm? Oh, about the-" Tim gave him a concerned look, "What's up? Are you okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so. Just, processing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to talk about it?" Tim set his laptop aside. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe later. Can I cuddle you while I watch Cass kick Steph's butt on rainbow road?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Tim leaned into Dick. He put his arms around him and settled in. "You mind if I keep working?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled and stretched his legs out. Tim nestled in next to him and resumed his report. Cass did beat Steph, but it was very close. Slowly the house began to fill back up as Damian came home from school, Alfred returned from errands, and Bruce came back from the office. By the time dinner was ready, Jason had also stopped by. He claimed to be just returning a book to Alfred, but the timing was very convenient. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all sat down to dinner together. Dick looked around the table at his family. It was a full house tonight, and he basked in it. He thought about his partners, about the family he'd found in them. He wondered which one of them was the other contributor to his <em>situation</em>. It was hard to know without further blood work how far along he was already.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You alright, chum?" Bruce leaned in to ask. "You're a bit quiet tonight. Something on your mind?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick hummed an affirmative. He noticed Damian noticing as well.  He kept shooting glances at him over the potatoes. Dick winked at him and he rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm pregnant," Dick told Bruce, loud enough to be heard by the entire table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a silent pause, and then an explosion of noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, really?" Steph spat potatoes everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? Since when?!" Damian exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my goodness." Alfred looked shocked, which was saying something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So that's why you were- Ooooooh." Tim's eyes went wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason cackled, "I'm honestly surprised it's taken this long. Who finally did the deed?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jason," Bruce admonished. He turned back to Dick, "Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I haven't done a blood work test yet, but I got a positive on an over the counter. And Tim pointed out to me that I've been nesting." Dick smiled, "I mean, it wasn't on purpose or anything, but I'm- I'm actually really excited."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce stood up and pulled Dick into a hug. Dick laughed and hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, is someone filming this? Tim- tell me you have your camera."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Waiting for Confirmation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They made it through dinner with minimal fuss. Everyone filed down into the cave afterward as Dick and Alfred ran his blood work in the med bay. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It will take a bit until we have the full results," Alfred reminded him as he applied the gauze to Dick's arm. "How are you feeling about all of this? Do you have any other symptoms?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick shrugged, "I've been in a really good mood lately. So maybe some positive hormone effects there."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred smiled at him, "Have you told any or your paramours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just found out this afternoon. I'll give them a call after we've got more concrete results." Dick sighed and smiled, "I hope it's positive, Alfie. I wasn't really thinking about trying for kids, but now that it's an immediate possibility….I hope the test comes back positive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have always been a remarkably caring person, Master Richard. You would do any child proud as a father."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick pulled the man into a hug, felt tears gathering in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you done?" Damian strode into the med bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick laughed and let Alfred go. "The test takes a while to run, Little D."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred gave Dick a look over Damian's head and made a quiet exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am aware. But you are done getting your blood drawn now, yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him. Dick let out a happy sound that might be described as a squeal. He hugged him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Dami!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Enough, Grayson," Damian pulled back out of the embrace and Dick let him go. "I understand that your hormones will be leading you to desire greater means of physical affection. I am only seeking to aid you in mitigating your symptoms."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." Dick ruffled the boy's hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian leaned into his side. "What is this going to mean for our patrols?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Probably a period where I go off active duty down the line. But let's wait for the result before we go making a schedule or anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded and starred over at the machines. He had a grim set to his face, which while not abnormal, was still a little concerning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Dick asked gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>-tt-</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Damian clicked his tongue. “I am concerned for you. Do you truly not know who the sire is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick smiled, “I’m dating three different people, Dami. When we find out how far along I am I’ll have a better idea of who it might be, but without a DNA test it’s not going to be a certainty. Why? Does that bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian looked down at his feet, “It’s important to know who your parents are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can be,” Dick agreed easily, “But it can also not be very important. Parents are who raise you and love you and support you. Family is more than blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian clenched his hands into fists, but didn’t refute him. It was progress, hard earned. Dick felt so proud of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick changed the topic, “If I am actually pregnant, that means you’re going to be an uncle. How do you feel about that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian snapped his head up, “I would protect them. Always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick grinned wide and pulled Damian in for another hug. He grumbled but didn’t fight him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d be a great uncle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I would be.” Damian retorted, but it lacked the normal heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind them, the computer chimed with the results.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Results</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cass and Tim were racing each other through the ropes course, working out their nervous energy. Steph was occasionally firing the foam projectiles at them. Mostly at Tim, but Cass laughed whenever he had to twist to avoid them, so it was alright.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce was fighting a smile. It was kinda creepy. He looked constipated. Jason commented on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look constipated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m nervous.” Bruce admitted. “It’s- this is a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, you’d think you’d have a few paranoid bat-plans for this.” Jason shrugged, “Dick’s been banging multiple people for the majority of his teen years. Kinda hard to imagine this is the first time this has come up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I</span>
  <em>
    <span> do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have plans in case of an unexpected pregnancy,” Bruce told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw, B, I did leave an impact on you,” Steph grinned as she beaned Tim in his face with the foam ball.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed, “I’d like to think we handled things pretty well with you, Stephanie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph gave him a much more sincere smile, “You did. Have I thanked you for that yet this year? I was waiting until turkey day.” Steph gave Bruce a one armed hug, which he returned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll think of something else to thank me for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph looked at him seriously, “.....is money just a blanket thank you? I mean, I’m sure I could put together an itemized list, but I know how much you hate accounting paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to know my efforts are appreciated,” Bruce deadpanned. Jason snorted a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred came back, Damian now missing from the cave’s main chamber. “We shall have the results soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think the brat’s taking this well?” Jason asked, looking off towards the med bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will surely be an adjustment period.” Alfred said simply, “I do believe it will be a positive experience for him in the long run, not being the youngest in the household.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, Jason will still be the least mature,” Steph sighed, “So no changes there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I aim to provide a very low bar of expectations.” Jason postured, “It is the greatest gift I can give this family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bell at the far end of the course rang. They all turned to see Cass holding the rope and Tim panting at her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Cass!” Steph cheered. Tim flipped her off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a loud whoop from within the med bay. Dick came running out and flung himself onto the closest family member. Jason almost dropped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ass!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s positive!” Dick was grinning from ear to ear. “I’m gonna be a dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cass came running over and jumped. Jason swore as they all tipped and fell into a sprawl. Cass hugged Dick as they both sat on Jason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the fuck off me! Don’t think I won’t kick your ass, pregnant or not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce helped Dick up and Alfred offered Jason a hand up. Dick pulled Bruce into a hug. Cass, Tim, and Steph all piled on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna be a dad,” Dick repeated, tears in his eyes. “B, You’re gonna be a grandpa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce felt his heart beating in his ears. He squeezed Dick tight. He squawked and Cass giggled. They all reviewed the blood work with Dick as he was more-or-less passed from person to person for hugs and teary eyes. He was a little more than five weeks along. He started going over diet changes with the help of Alfred and Stephanie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No caffeine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like, at all?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew there was going to be a downside.” Dick pouted. And Steph laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is the least of the changes that are going to happen. Oh boy, is this going to be cathartic for me? Watching the ever graceful Dick Grayson succumb to the weird trials that are pregnancy. You’re going to get so clumsy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steph,” Tim admonished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, I’m going to enjoy this. It’s my privilege as a formerly pregnant person. No pregnancy, no opinion, Tim.” Steph flipped her hair, “Oh, man, we should look up all the stuff Bruce bought me. There were some life savers. Heating pads. All of the heating pads.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph took over the bat computer and started pulling up her old order forms and the records Bruce kept from her pregnancy. They were... extensive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he think you were going to rob a bank or give birth?” Jason laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bruce shows love through spreadsheets.” Dick giggled. Cass just looked at Tim and he burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a good night. Dick was surrounded by his family, surrounded by love. He couldn’t wait to tell his partners.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Paramours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Context: Dick is currently dating Koriand'r (Kory/Starfire), Barbara (who is Oracle in this fic), and Wally West (who is an auxiliary member of the league in this fic, sharing the title of flash when on duty). Barbara and Wally are both Betas, both with expressions of their primary and secondary sexes that make them possibly the other parent. Kory is an alien and doesn't exist along the a/b/o spectrum, but is also possibly the other parent due to alien biology.</p><p>Wally, Barbara, and Kory are not dating each other. Kory has other lovers. Wally and Barbara are not currently dating anyone else.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dick texted Barbara, Wally, and Kory to set up a video call. He wanted to tell them all together. It turned out Kory was off-world helping with the Watchtower maintenance; and Wally was busy with a Flash-Family game night. So they all agreed to a call the next morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick couldn’t fall asleep. He was still buzzing with ecstatic energy. He went to the kitchen to find something to do with his hands. Alfred was up, putting away leftovers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel like I’ve just downed 12 cups of coffee,” Dick laughed, “Tell me you’ve got something that needs chopping. Stacking? I’ll polish the silverware, Alfie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred actually laughed out loud. “I’m not one to turn down a helping hand. I shall fetch the baking soda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick worked on the counter as Alfred tidied up the rest of the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Martha was also very excitable when she first found out.” Alfred recounted gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alfred nodded, a smile on his lips, “She nearly drove me insane. Suddenly she couldn’t stay busy enough. Cleaning everything in reach, and bless her, she was never very good at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick laughed, “Don’t worry. I won’t go messing with your dusting system.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dick managed to fall asleep before sun up. Alfred may have spiked his hot milk with something herbal, but Dick trusted him to know what he could and couldn’t have now. He needed to do more research about that. But not while he was setting up his camera to chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dick,” Barbara greeted him over her coffee mug. The clock tower room was soft behind her with the mid morning light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Love,” Kory chimed in. It looked like she was watching the sunrise by the pool at Titans Tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heeeellllllooooo, beautiful people,” Wally grinned into the camera that was too close to his face. “Oh my god, Dick, your bed head. Did you get attacked in your sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick laughed, “It was a bit of a late night. Even for bats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything alright?” Kory asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, man, what’s up? Why the chat- not that I don’t love seeing your face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara raised one eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. It’s good news so don’t freak out or worry or anything. I, uh, took a- no. Hold on.” Dick took a deep breath, “I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whaaaaaaat?” Wally screamed into his mic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Dick! This is wonderful!” Starfire beamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Barbara leaned in closer, setting down her mug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. We did the blood work in the cave. I just figured it out yesterday.” Dick explained, “I seem to be about 5 weeks along. So, uh, it doesn’t really narrow certain things down very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Barbara held back a laugh, “You don’t know whose it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No idea.” Dick laughed. “I mean, we’ll figure it out eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, I am so not having this convo over chat.” Wally grinned. “Be at the manor in a minute.” Wally’s video feed dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would also love to see you in person,” Kory said simply, “I will have to attend a meeting today, but can be to Gotham by this evening. If that is alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is, Kory. I’ll let Alfred know.” Dick said as he texted Tim to go open the front door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come by tomorrow,” Barbara decided, “Are you letting other people know? Or just family right now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like to keep this out of the press as long as possible, but I’ve got to let work know, so we’ll see how long that lasts.” Dick sighed, “But if you want to tell your dad, or whoever else, that’s fine. I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DUDE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally came rushing into his room. He picked Dick up and spun him around before sitting in his chair with Dick in his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wally, jesus, warn a guy,” Dick laughed as he righted himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I knocked Tim into a coat rack on my way in. But that’s not important- DUDE!” Wally kissed him, “You’re preggers! You’re- oh my god, you’re going to be a dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fastest brain on the planet, that one,” Barbara snorted. “You all have fun. Dick, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Barbara’s video feed dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will see you tonight, Love,” Kory waved at them both. “X’hal, my heart feels fit to burst!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally waved back as Kory ended the call. Dick closed the program on his computer and then Wally picked him up again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is with you manhandling me?” Dick laughed as Wally moved them to his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I’m just- wow! So many emotions right now.” Wally grinned and hugged Dick to him. “I can back off, is this too much?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, you’re good.” Dick leaned into the touch, “Just say something first, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Sorry. I got swept up. Oh my god, Dick. You’re going to be a dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick felt himself getting teary eyed again. Wally held him and planted kisses on his cheeks. Tim came storming up the stairs, swearing left and right. Dick laughed as Wally hurriedly apologised.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Assumptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wally stayed the day. He would constantly zip back to Dick’s side to plant a kiss on his cheek, or hug him tight. Dick took it with a smile. If he thought he’d been giddy last night, Wally was practically manic. But maybe that was just being a speedster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally apologized to Tim and offered to help him upgrade some of his suit tech as recompense. Tim seemed appeased. The work went hours quicker with Wally’s speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally also (apparently?) had an ongoing game of tag with Cass. The two of them would be acting completely normal until one of them made a lunge for the other, signing and shouting random scores depending on how the encounter went. Alfred officially declared the manor a time-out zone when they almost broke a vase.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian glared at Wally the whole time. Dick tried to get him to relax, but he wouldn’t budge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, little D, what are you so mad at him about?” Dick finally pulled him aside to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s annoying,” Damian scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick gave him a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sighed, “He should also be taking responsibility.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know if he’s the other parent.” Dick explained again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s the most likely candidate,” Damian insisted, “We don’t know if Tamaraneans can even cross breed with Humans. And between betas, Males have a much higher fertility success rate-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damian. We don’t know. And won’t know until we can do a DNA test, which is still several weeks away. And-” Dick held up a finger, “Even if it does end up being Wally, what do you mean by </span>
  <em>
    <span>taking responsibility</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian scrunched up his nose, “Obviously marrying you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick laughed. He regretted it as he saw Damian’s look morph into fury. “No, Damian, please. It’s not- </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t want to get married.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian clenched his jaw, “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick shrugged, “A lot of reasons. The main one being I can’t currently legally marry all of my partners. So, yeah, I’m not eager to walk down the aisle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian still frowned. “Won’t it appear odd to the press and general public? Having a child out of wedlock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick shrugged, “Probably. But it’s not like I’m working for W.E. or anything. Some gossip rags will talk about it for a while, until the next big scandal comes along.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you admit it’s a scandal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be framed as one, but Damian,” Dick knelt down to his level and looked him in the eyes, “Do you honestly think I care about what the press says about me? Have you read some of the opinion pieces published about me when I was a teen? How I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>working my way through</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gotham’s models and actresses? If I wanted to shape my life around pleasing the Vicki Vales of the world, I wouldn’t be happy. I wouldn’t be with the people who I love and who love me. If my happiness a scandal to high society Gotham, then fuck ‘em. It’s my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian held his gaze, “If West or whoever is the other parent won’t marry you, how do you know they will stay? That they won’t just leave you and your child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick inhaled sharply. He wanted to pull Damian in for a hug, but could tell it wouldn’t be welcome. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be perfectly practical, no one can know. People change. Marriage isn’t even truly a promise of forever. But for this, I know Wally and Kory and Babs are always going to be there for me. We’ve all known each other for more than a decade now. We might not always be in a romantic relationship, we haven’t always been. But I know them. I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ll always be in my life, in one way or another. And I know every one of them would do right by their kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian still looked upset, but it was with less outward hostility. Dick stood up and opened his arms. Damian scoffed and rolled his eyes, but obliged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to abuse the situation to extract so much physical affection.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, absolutely.” Dick laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dinner with a Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kory arrived as the sun was setting behind the Gotham skyline. She knocked politely at the door, and Alfred gave Wally a pointed look as he got up to answer it.</p><p>“Alfred! Blessings upon you and your family,” Kory exclaimed as she saw him. She pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek.</p><p>“It is always a pleasure to see you Miss Koriand’r. Please, let me take your coat.”</p><p>“Hey, Kory.”</p><p>“Dick!” Kory flew across the entryway and embraced him. She kissed his cheeks and forehead. “Oh it is a greatest joy! Tell me, how long do Human pregnancies last?”</p><p>“About nine months,” Dick told her, “So I’m about one ninth of the way there.”</p><p>“Truly so long?” Kory pouted, “On Tamarean one only carries a child inside of them for a season.”</p><p>“Hey, who knows, maybe the baby is half Tamaranean and it’ll go faster?”</p><p>“That would be a miracle indeed,” Kory kissed his cheek again before turning to the others in the entryway. “Oh, Wally. It’s been too long.”</p><p>“Hey, Star,” Wally gave her a hug, “Not a bad reason to catch up, right?”</p><p>“A most joyous occasion,” Kory spotted Damian, “Is it not?”</p><p>Damian blushed and just nodded. Kory moved on to Bruce, giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.</p><p>“You must be very proud.”</p><p>“We are,” Bruce smiled.</p><p>“Yeah, Dicky-bird sure did get laid.” Jason walked in through the front door.</p><p>“I did not know you’d be joining us for dinner, Master Jason,” Alfred raised his eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m just here to grab some stuff from the cave,” Jason assured him, “Although if there’s any dessert to spare…?”</p><p>“Not with Wally over,” Tim walked in from the dining room, “Table’s set, Alfred.”</p><p>“Thank you, Master Tim. Everyone, if we could move to the table, the first course is ready to be served.”</p><p>Kory was always a hit with Alfred and Bruce. Damian was also fond of her, although he was loath for anyone to acknowledge it. Tim and Wally were still talking tech in between bites. Jason was good on his word and headed off to the cave, but not before swiping a plate of tarts. Cass came down to dinner late, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She wandered over to Kory and hugged/leaned on her. Alfred brought her a saved plate and she slid into her seat.</p><p>“You okay?” Dick asked her. Cass signed about pushing training too hard. Bruce started talking shop about her routine and the two of them were quickly engrossed in each other.</p><p>“Have you thought about what you're going to do about work?” Wally asked.</p><p>“Well, I’ll have to go in to HR and let them know about it. It shouldn't be much of a change of pace from normal.”</p><p>“What are you going to do about patrol?” Tim asked.</p><p>Dick shrugged, “I’m not even showing right now, so I’ll be okay for the next few weeks. But once it starts impacting me physically, I think I’ll have to be regulated to standing back-up. Eventually I won’t be able to go out at all.”</p><p>“I know who I’m saying this too,” Wally said, “But if you guys need any help covering things, you can always call me.”</p><p>“I am likewise available,” Kory put in.</p><p>“We’ll keep that in mind,” Bruce told them. All of his children rolled their eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Serious Adult Talks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm editing this as a reflection of going with counselor at "the haven" as Dick's daytime job rather than "officer grayson".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wally headed home after dinner, with one last kiss on Dick’s cheek and promise of a date soon. </p><p>Kory and Dick retired to the back porch. A few stars were just barely visible this far out from the city’s smog. Kory sat on the old wicker bench and Dick followed her.</p><p>“How are you, love?” Kory asked him softly.</p><p>“I’m good, great even. I’m- I wasn’t really expecting it, but the more I talk about it and the more time that passes since I found out, the more excited I’m getting. I’m really happy.”</p><p>“And I am happy for you,” Kory kissed his forehead, “But I am still confused. A little.”</p><p>“About what?”</p><p>Kory brushed her hand through his hair, “When we were together you told me we were using protection to prevent a pregnancy. I was under the assumption that was how you were with everyone.”</p><p>“I <em> was </em> using protection with everyone.” Dick assured her, “I wasn’t trying for this, Kory. If I had been, there would’ve been a lot more discussions with everyone about it. Some part of the protection I used with someone didn’t work, and now I’m here. It wasn’t on purpose, but I’m glad it happened.”</p><p>“And you are certain you want to keep this child?” Kory asked, her tone very serious, “You have only known about it for a day, and if you were not trying to become pregnant-”</p><p>“I’m very sure,” Dick replied, “I’ve always wanted to be a dad someday. It was just never a very concrete plan on how to actually do that. And now I’m here, I’ve got this chance, and I want to see it through.”</p><p>Kory smiled and pulled him onto her lap. “Then I am most excited for you. To have a child is the greatest responsibility. You are the kindest man I have ever met. Your child is blessed to have you.”</p><p>Dick nestled his face into her neck. She always ran hotter than humans, making her a perfect cuddler in Dick’s opinion. </p><p>“It’s going to be hard.” Dick breathed, “I know that. Being pregnant will change my body more than almost anything else ever would. And that’s just the first part of being a parent. It’ll be messy and stressful and overwhelming. There will be a wholly new entire person, and I will be wholly responsible for them.”</p><p>Kory carded her fingers through Dick’s hair as they sat under the dark sky. Dick could faintly hear someone talking back in the manor. And there were a few lit windows spilling light onto the lawn.</p><p>“But I want this.” Dick said, voice wet, “I want it so bad, Kory.”</p><p>“You will have it, my love,” Kory promised, “And I will be with you through it.”</p><p> </p><p>Kory stayed the night. Dick sent her off in the morning with a kiss and a laugh. He headed into Bludhaven early to get into work before his shift. </p><p>He ran down to the HR office and was summarily congratulated and then handed an intimidatingly thick packet of papers.</p><p>It took the better part of his early arrival and his lunch to finish all of the forms. He was a little annoyed at how many different forms had a 'required' section for information about his fiance/spouse. He left them blank. </p><p>He turned them back in as he headed home for the day. It had been a quiet day, he only had a few one-on-one counseling sessions that day, and a few guided group activities.</p><p>He arrived back at the manor around 7pm. He parked next to Barbara's sedan in the driveway. He let himself in through the front door and, not seeing anyone from the entryway, decided to go change before seeking them out.</p><p>He climbed the grand staircase towards the bedroom wing and nearly bumped into someone around the corner.</p><p>"Oop, that was a close one- Dick!"</p><p>"Oh, hi, Jim."</p><p>Jim Gordon laughed and held out his hand. "If you don't look taller every time I see you. Didn't mean to catch you like this, Alfred was just showing me the new portrait."</p><p>Dick took Jim's hand and he pulled Dick into a hug.</p><p>"Congratulations," Jim said as he patted him on the back.</p><p>"Thank you," Dick backed out of the embrace, "I was going to go get changed before joining everyone."</p><p>"Of course, don't let me keep you." Jim stepped to the side, "Alfred, how about we go get some of that lemonade Barbara's been raving about?"</p><p>"Of course," Alfred followed Jim down the hallway, "Welcome home, Master Richard."</p><p>"Hey, Alfred. I'll be down in a sec."</p><p>Dick showered and changed quickly, but he paused in front of the mirror in the bathroom. He stood sideways and really looked at his stomach in profile. There wasn't even a hint of a bump yet. Dick slouched and made his stomach stick out. He patted it. </p><p>It was weird to think how rapidly it would change. He should get a camera and start taking progress pictures. Tim could probably lend him one.</p><p>Dick pulled on his shirt and set off to find where in the manor everyone else was.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Babs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Barbara, Jim, Bruce, and Alfred were gathered in the den. Alfred had snacks laid out, lemonade and finger foods. Bruce and Jim were deep in a conversation about the Gotham Knights postseason when Dick walked in. Barbara gave him a look.</p><p>“Oh, look, it’s my pregnant boyfriend,” Barbara announced, “Can we please stop talking about pitching stats now?”</p><p>Dick laughed and slid onto the couch next to Barbara. He threw an arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek, “You should know better. Once they get started, there’s no helping them.”</p><p>“Someone’s gotta keep the hope alive.” Jim laughed, “We almost made the cut this year!”</p><p>“If by almost you mean barely made it to the top half of the pack, then sure,” Bruce shrugged.</p><p>“Dad.”</p><p>“<em> Bruce. </em>”</p><p>The two men shared a look but both raised their hands in defeat.</p><p>“I suppose there is some better news to focus on,” Jim grinned as he sat in the armchair on Barbara’s other side. “Congratulations again, Dick.”</p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>Barbara leaned against him and took his hand in hers, “So, tell me everything. You said you had the blood work done?”</p><p>“It really just confirmed things and gave us an estimate on my timeline. I’m around the fifth week.”</p><p>“So it’s still a few weeks out from being able to test DNA,” Barbara gave a thoughtful hum, “Work’s not going to give you trouble about it, right?”</p><p>“I mean, the paperwork is certainly ‘married couple’ focused, but I don’t think it’s going to be an issue. I’m already used to being more or less a desk jockey.”</p><p>“The horror,” Barbara deadpanned.</p><p>“Hey, you’ve got your passions, I’ve got mine,” Dick pouted, “I’m not saying it’s not good work, but you know me, I’d rather be hanging from a chandelier.”</p><p>“Those were the days,” Bruce laughed. “How many did we go through in that first year, Alfred?”</p><p>“Far, far too many.”</p><p>“Hey,” Dick protested, “I was a joy of a child. I have Bruce on record in several interviews.” </p><p>Jim laughed, “Oh just you wait. I’m sure your kid’s going to pay dividends on any mischief you ever got up to. It’s what they're good at.”</p><p>Barbara winked at her dad and laughed at the look on Dick’s face.</p><p>“Oh my god, they totally will, won’t they?”</p><p>“I can tell you from having watched Master Bruce all these years that it is paid back tenfold. At least.” Alfred assured him.</p><p>“It’s a good thing I’ll have all of you around to help then,” Dick pressed a kiss to Barbara’s hair.</p><p>“Oh, don’t worry, you’re kid’s going to be spoiled rotten.” Barbara assured him.</p><p> </p><p>They sat and chatted well into the evening. Bruce and Jim got onto the topic of sports again, so Barbara and Dick ditched them. They ended up in one of the parlors attached to the manor library. </p><p>“The kid hasn’t even been born yet, and there they go, transforming into doddering grandparents.” Barbara lamented.</p><p>“They’ve just been waiting for a good excuse,” Dick sighed, “But enough about them. How’ve you been? It’s been ages since I’ve seen you outside of the clock tower.”</p><p>“Well, the last time we went out and had fun might’ve been where all this started,” Barbara wiggled her eyebrows, “Don’t act like I don’t know how to cut loose when I want to.”</p><p>“Oh, I remember. Very fondly.” Dick leaned over and kissed her soundly, “But you had this twinkle in your eye the entire time tonight- tell me what’s on your mind.”</p><p>Barbara laughed, “I was just thinking. Either this kid is going to inherit superspeed, be half superpowered Tamaranean, or be a Gordon. And I’m honestly not sure which sounds like more trouble.”</p><p>“Babs!” Dick giggled, “You don’t have to say it aloud. You’re gonna jinx me.”</p><p>“You, Dick Grayson, deserve everything that’s coming to you. This kid is going to be the most adorable menace Gotham has ever seen.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The News Breaks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week into working desk duty, one of Dick’s coworkers finally just asked him about it.</p><p>“I've noticed you've been avoiding the coffee and tea lately.” Another counselor stated innocently. "Diet change?"</p><p>Dick laughed, "I wish it weren't so, but yeah. Giving up alcohol for a while too.”</p><p>His coworker raised her eyebrows, "That sounds like a lot at once. I had to do that too, back when I was pregnant.”</p><p>Dick shrugged, "What a weird coincidence."</p><p>She smiled, "So you are?"</p><p>Dick grinned, "Its not like I'm hiding it."</p><p>"Oh my gosh, congratulations!"</p><p>To say that the news traveled fast was an understatement. Before the hour was up, the entire workforce at the center had dropped by his desk to congratulate him. Or tease him. Or both. Dick took it all with grace. But knew that with the entire building now aware of his condition, the press wouldn’t be far behind.</p><p>It didn’t help matters that his pheromones finally decided to kick into overdrive. He woke up the next morning with his whole apartment stinking. He threw on his masking deodorant and even put on his Bat-tech underarmor underneath his clothes. It helped, but it didn’t stop it all.</p><p>“Well, if there was any doubt left,” A teen from his morning group greeted him as he entered the hall. </p><p>He went about his work as he always did, but he couldn’t help noticing everyone else noticing. From people in the group activities, to visitors, to the janitorial staff. Everyone turned their heads in his direction when they entered the room. </p><p>Sure enough, the story broke that evening news cycle.</p><p>
  <em> Rumors Abound - Is Gotham’s Sweetheart Dick Grayson Expecting?  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Social Media Posts Tease - Is Dick Grayson Pregnant? (Click to see images!) </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Bruce Wayne’s Oldest’s New Scent Has People Wondering, Is He Expecting? </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Dick Grayson Smells Pregnant, But Where’s The Wedding Ring? Scandal! </em>
</p><p>Damian called Dick that evening, demanding he stay at the manor for the foreseeable future. Dick managed to calm him down, and promised to be by on the weekend. Really, he was fine. It wasn’t the first time he’d been in the gossip column, and it wouldn’t be the last.</p><p>His apartment had a handful of paparazzi waiting out by his car the next morning. He brushed them off and managed to drive away without too much hassle.</p><p>At work, HR called him in to emphasize that they were absolutely not leaking any info to the press, and if he needed anything to please ask them. He assured them he was fine and managed to go the rest of the work day without issue.</p><p>His parking space at his apartment was surprisingly empty of reporters when he got back that evening. He went up to his apartment and noticed the light was on inside. He backed down the hallway and checked his phone.</p><p>He sighed with relief when he saw Damian’s texts; letting him know he was over and had taken care of the lingering snoops.</p><p>“Please tell me you didn’t physically threaten them,” Dick walked in to his apartment.</p><p>Damian scoffed, “I simply threatened to report them for trespassing. They dispersed without the need for force.” Damian’s nose scrunched up. “You reek.”</p><p>“Thanks, Dames. Love you too.”</p><p>“I am not wrong,” Damian shooed him towards his bathroom, “Go shower. I will order food.”</p><p>Dick obliged him. He wasn’t going to dissuade Damian from embracing his more protective side. It was actually very sweet. They ate Thai from the place down the street, and Dick actually managed to get Damian to work on some homework. They patrolled BludHaven together that night, with Cass cycling over at the end to pick up Damian.</p><p>“I don’t see why you can’t just come stay at the manor,” Damian complained.</p><p>Dick sighed, “If I go running back to the manor the press will just read more into it. If I stay here and go on the weekend, it will be unremarkable and they will get bored with me faster.”</p><p>“Then I should be able to stay here with you.” Damian pouted.</p><p>“Maybe you can, for a bit,” Dick allowed, “But you need to work that out with Bruce and Alfred, not just catching a bus over after school and telling people after the fact.”</p><p>“<em> -tt- </em>”</p><p>Cass signed ‘cute’ before physically moving Damian onto her bike, giving Dick a hug, and heading out into the night.</p><p>Dick stayed up until he got a text from Tim confirming Damian made it back to the manor. He went to sleep thinking about getting his office space converted back into a guest room. He should remind Damian to bring more linens from the manor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. More Gossip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Context: Bruce takes suppressants and uses masking technology in his everyday life, both as a security measure and because it's a part of his physical routine/regimine as Batman.<br/>Because of this, most people assume he's a beta.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How about this one- ‘<em> Dick Grayson: Unwed Pregnant Omega. Newest Outrage in Long History of Debauchery’ </em>?”</p><p>“Yeah, that one you can sic the lawyers on.”</p><p>“I think we should be suing almost every one of these,” Tim huffed over the phone. “The Onion’s piece is actually hilarious though. ‘<em> Local Celebrity’s Child Continues to Live a Life. Outrage! </em>’ They use a blurred image of you from last year’s gala, but no one else in the shot is blurred.”</p><p>“Oh, I hadn’t seen that one.”</p><p>“I’m retweeting it right now,” Tim snickered, “Steph’s already posted it, too.”</p><p>“I’m glad some people are having fun with this,” Dick sighed, “Damian’s been doing rounds of the parking lot, chasing off photographers. It’s ridiculous.”</p><p>“Do you want me to go do something more ridiculous to pull attention?” Tim offered, “I think skateboarding along Wayne Enterprise’s front entrance could get me trending.”</p><p>“The Board would have a conniption. No, it’s fine. It’ll die down soon.”</p><p>“That’s fair.” Tim sighed, “How’s work? Everyone still teasing you about it?”</p><p>“It’s not bad. Mostly just people either offering me a lot of their own pregnancy advice, or the younger kids asking a lot of questions over and over again.”</p><p>"What kind of questions?"</p><p>Dick laughed, "Are you going to have a baby? Why do you smell weird? -a lot of variations on that one in particular."</p><p>“Well, I mean, have you smelled yourself lately? -hold on. Oh my god. TMZ is live streaming Bruce right now!”</p><p>“What?” Dick went to his laptop and pulled up the feed. </p><p>Bruce looked like he was walking from W.E. headquarters to his car. He had a few coworkers walking with him, but he was front and center in the frame. A microphone was held out towards him.</p><p>“-like to comment on the pregnancy status of Dick Grayson?”</p><p>“Are you asking me to disclose personal medical information?” Bruce asked in his deadpan.</p><p>“Is there any truth to rumors of a wedding?”</p><p>Bruce shrugged, “I haven’t heard anything.”</p><p>"Do you have any response to claims that Dick Grayson being a single pregnant Omega is setting a bad example for Gotham's youth? Like those benefited by the Wayne Foundation programs?"</p><p>Tim swore over the phone, "Holy shit, they did <em> not </em> just ask that."</p><p>Bruce stopped walking and leveled a glare at the camera.</p><p>"What my son does or does not do in his private life in not anyone's business but his own." Bruce stated with extreme restraint in his voice. Dick could tell he was holding back the full Batman tone. "But your implication that simply being pregnant and an Omega without a spouse is somehow a <em> bad example </em> to the young here in Gotham is nothing short of outdated prejudice. I applaud every one of the single parents out there who is doing their best for their children. And while I am very privileged in my life, I can relate to all of the single Omega parents personally."</p><p>Bruce leaned in closer to the camera, "Don't let these assholes shame you. We're all just doing our best."</p><p>Bruce turned sharply and left the camera and mic operators trailing after him.</p><p>"Mister Wayne! Mister Wayne, do you mean to say you're an Omega yourself? Mister Wayne!"</p><p>Bruce got in his car and the stream ended.</p><p>Tim was laughing into the receiver. "I cannot believe him. No, I can. What the fuck, Bruce?"</p><p>"Do you think he meant to say all that?" Dick asked, watching the comments rapidly multiply on the video. "Or do you think he was just seeing red?"</p><p>"They tried to shame you for being an Omega and imply the Wayne Foundation was negatively impacting kids in the same breath." Tim said, a little in awe, "I'm surprised he didn't break the camera."</p><p>"Do you think-"</p><p>Dick's apartment door slammed open and Damian came storming in.</p><p>"Brown tweeted that Father killed someone?"</p><p>"What?" Dick asked, bewildered.</p><p>"This!" Damian shoved his phone in Dick's face.</p><p>Steph's tweet was in response to the TMZ video link:</p><p>
  <em> Not everyday you seen Bruce Wayne absolutely murder a "journalist" #getembruce #fuckingrekt </em>
</p><p>Dick sighed, "He didn't actually murder anyone, Dames. He just shut down their stupid questions."</p><p>"Don't let Damian see the video," Tim hissed over the phone, "He's already going full blown protective Alpha on you. We don't need him actually attacking the press."</p><p>"I'll call you back, Tim." Dick sighed.</p><p>"Not if you see me on TMZ first!"</p><p>"Tim-?" He had already hung up.</p><p>"What questions was Father shutting down?" Damian asked tensely.</p><p>"Just dumb gossip paparazzi questions. It's not important."</p><p>"It was about you, wasn't it?"</p><p>"Damian. Please. I said I don't care. Can't we just leave it at that?"</p><p>Damian pursed his lips. </p><p>Dick sighed, "I want this to be a happy time. I'm really happy. I promise. I'm choosing to ignore all the shit with the press because I want to focus on the good."</p><p>Damian's posture relaxed a fraction, "I would also like to simply ignore the prattle."</p><p>"So let's just focus on us, okay? It's getting late, how about we cook something?"</p><p>Damian scoffed, "I have seen your culinary attempts. <em> I </em> will cook us something to eat. You may assist me."</p><p>Dick laughed, "I'm not that bad."</p><p>Damian just gave him a look and then walked towards the kitchen. They spent the rest of the evening making and eating kebabs of whatever Dick had left in his fridge. It was a quiet night in, and Dick relaxed into the feeling of being loved.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Brothers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The weekend came and went. And the media storm slowly petered out. Or rather it moved on. Bruce had been very confused when #TimDrakeShreds began trending, but Dick appreciated the gesture. </span>
  <span>Dick still had to deal with everyone around him noticing his heightened pheromones all the time, but seeing as the cat was out of the bag, he learned to ignore it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His family was decidedly less chill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go shower!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't just wash off, Jay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucking reek," Jason made a gagging noise, "I get it, you’re pregnant. Stop assaulting my nose about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Does it really bother you that much?" Tim commented dryly, "It's overwhelming, sure, but it's not like he smells like garbage or anything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fucking Alphas." Jason flipped Tim off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god, does it smell different to people along the different type lines?" Steph asked, "Damian! Get in here! Quick!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian hurried into the parlor, "Why are you screaming, Brown?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Quick, what does preggo Dick smell like to you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stared at her. "...what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's for science!" She barely explained, "Tim?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim shrugged, "Kind of a relaxing scent? Like warm chocolate or cinnamon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right? I think so too. Very soothing if it wasn't so strong." She turned back to Damian, "How about you?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian blushed but refused to answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a consensus." Steph decided, "And how about you, Jason? Is it bad?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason sighed, "It fucking overwhelming. Like someone lit five hundred scented candles in a small room."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But what </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind </span>
  </em>
  <span>of scented candles?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know! Sweaty? B.O.? Maybe with a bit of licorice?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Weird." Steph pulled out her phone, "I'm asking everyone else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steph typed rapidly into her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, so Betas seem to agree Dick smells like really really ripe fruit. 'Sickly sweet' is how Babs put it. And Alfred agreed on the cinnamon/chocolate combo. And Bruce also mentioned licorice and/or anise." Steph shrugged, "Weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steph?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was the point of all that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I dunno. But now I'm craving chocolate." Steph got up and headed off towards the kitchen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't bring me some, I will resort to violence," Jason called after her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was much later, when people were gearing up for patrol that Jason pulled Dick aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to say some things. You are not allowed to interrupt me, make any high pitched noises, or try to initiate physical contact. Clear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick gave him a look, "O-kay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason narrowed his eyes. And sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not trying to harsh your pregnant high or be the downer when I complain about your pheromones. It's making me- it's making me feel all weird and I think it's a fellow-omega-in-the-same-pack thing. Like- I think I've started sympathy nesting. And I start feeling almost physically sick when I haven't been around you for more than a day. So. Yeah. I'm not trying to complain. It's just weird."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded. He had noticed Jason stopping by the manor more and more frequently as of late. Jason sighed and rolled his eyes before turning back to his suit locker. Began applying the domino mask glue to his cheekbones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, you can talk again. But don’t be weird about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Dick took a second, “I didn’t notice it was affecting you that much. I haven’t really thought about how this is going to affect everyone in the pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, B and Timmers are on suppressants, so it’s not really going to affect them much. The Brat’s already super protective, so enjoy that getting kicked up to 11.” Jason scoffed, “Want to bet Alfred’s going to start hovering? Like really bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it will all be perfectly disguised as just doing his duties” Dick laughed. He pulled his gloves on, “But more to what’s going on with you. You’re welcome to drop by my apartment during the week. If you, I don’t know, need to reassure your hormones that I’m okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason rolled his eyes and then slipped his mask into place, “Or I could just get over myself. It’s not even that bad, it’s just weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still. I wouldn’t mind having you over. Door’s open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason grunted and then took off. Dick smiled to himself as he slipped his own mask into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrol was patrol. A whole lot of wandering mostly vacant areas of a large city, and occasionally a lot of fast violence. It was just an ordinary night, with ordinary stakes. But it also happened to be the first time Dick had been injured since, well, since he had discovered he was pregnant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His pack, his family, didn’t react in their normal manners. Ordinarily, everyone would accept his own assessment in the field, and check-in after they got back to the cave to look things over in more detail in the med bay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But apparently, the dynamic had changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nightwing reporting. Stalker on Third west and Main North secured. Already called it in. I took a minor hit to my ribs. I’m calling my bike and heading in to get checked out. Can someone swing by the Exchange buildings? I haven’t covered them yet tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take the Exchange for you,” Tim’s voice responded, “You okay to wait for your bike?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m good. I’m like, 98% sure it’s just going to bruise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman to Nightwing. Robin has left our patrol. His tracker shows him heading in your direction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B!” Nightwing whined, “Robin, I’m fine. Go back to patrol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response.</span>
</p><p>"I know your comm is on."</p><p>No response.</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This fucking kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Dick swore under his breath. Dick sat down on the edge of the roof he was waiting on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick’s comm beeped lightly to let him know he’d been switched to a different line. Barbara cleared her throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a slightly bad hit. I’m literally doing exactly what I should and heading in for a check-up. C’mon, O.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barabara laughed, “Fair point. I’ll let you get to it then. Don’t get too snippy with the brat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I make no promises.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin showed up at just that same time Dick’s bike parked itself in the alley below. Dick just waved Damian to follow him, and the two of them rode back to the Cave together. Alfred was waiting in the med bay. Dick’s ribs turned out to only be slightly bruised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick found Damian hovering just outside the lockers, concern easy to read on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know you can’t just ditch patrol every time I get roughed up, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-” Damian cut himself off. He scowled at the cave floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a big change,” Dick continued when Damian did not. “And things are going to continue to change. But I am not going to be reckless about this. I’m not saying you can’t be worried, and I’m not expecting you to try and hide those feelings. Look at me, Dames.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick waited for his little brother to raise his gaze to meet his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m really proud of you. I know it’s not easy for you to express your feelings. So thank you, for letting yourself be worried about me.” Dick opened his arms. Damian clenched his jaw, but moved forward and let Dick pull him into a hug. “Feeling things and acting on them is a balance. I will ask for help when I need it. I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian wrapped his arms around Dick’s back. His face was smooshed into Dick’s chest. His voice came out muffled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...you’ll ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> for help?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick inhaled sharply, and squeezed Damian to him tighter, “Of course. Best team, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded against him. They stayed like that for a bit. Dick relished the contact. Damian was always squirrely when it came to physical affection. He would take whatever Damian felt comfortable giving, but it was always nice when Damian let himself want a little more.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. And the Parent is...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>DNA test time!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Seven weeks along and Dick was back in the Cave’s lab. Kory, Barbara, Wally, and Tim were with him. They all waited as the machines processed the test.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too late to join the betting pool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick sighed, “I almost don’t want to ask…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a betting pool?” Wally grinned, “Who’s betting? Who’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>winning</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim grinned, “There’s three different pools. One with the Titans, one super-unofficially going on in the unofficial Wayne Enterprises employee group chat, and one with family. The employee one includes bets for people Dick’s dated going back five years of tabloid coverage. It’s a mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you running all three pools?” Dick arched an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim scoffed, “Only the Titans one. I absolutely don’t know anything at all about a betting pool amongst W.E. employees. I would never. Jason’s running the one in-family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I winning any of them?” Wally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim sighs, “I think you’re tied for the lead in the family one, with Barbara. Kory’s dominating the Titans pool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is nice to know my team believes in me?” Kory smiled. Barbara laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick rubbed a hand over his face, “I can’t even with you people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Tim said, not at all sounding apologetic, “If it makes you feel better the in-family one is betting chore duties, not money.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is that better?” Barbara chuckled. Tim just shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The machine beeped. They all turned to the display. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X’hal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck yeah. No guano duty for a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all gave Tim a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I mean, congratulations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, Tim,” Dick tried to keep himself from laughing. He didn’t succeed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay this is awesome,” Wally’s voice was getting faster as his excitement was leaking through. “But what exactly does that mean for, like, things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things?” Barbara repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things! Stuff! T-timelines! Trimesters! It kind of throws it all for a loop, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara nodded, “Seems like it. Dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, uh, that’s- oh, Kory!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Koriand’r. She had tears leaking from her eyes, her hand covering her mouth as she stared at the monitor’s display. Her feet were hovering above the ground. </span>
  <span>Dick grabbed her up into a hug. She threw her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, X’hal!” Kory laughed, “Truely?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s more than a 90% match,” Tim read off the display.  “From the first of the tests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a baby, Kory,” Dick grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory laughed and took off for a few loops around the cave, Dick clinging to her as she went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara and Wally went to the display and started pulling up results. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally hmmed as he sped read through them. “Looks like a very viable cross-species pregnancy. There’s nothing here that, to my eyes, would make the genetics not work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long do Tamaraneans usually gestate for?” Barbara asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One season is what Star said before,” Tim remembered, “Hey, Star! How long is a season on Tamaran?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory came back down, setting Dick gently back on the floor. “About 50 days. It is the same length as one is pregnant for, on Tamaran. But you have said that a human pregnancy is much longer. Right, Dick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded, “Around 280 days. But how big are Tamaraneans when they’re born? Just as big as a newborn human?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory thought for a moment and then held her hands out, about 20 inches apart. “It varies a little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the same average size of a human,” Tim stated, “You took an ultrasound a week or two ago, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick nodded, “It looked normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then we’ll just have to use that to set up a rate of growth comparison. To see if things are going more human timeline or Tamaranean, or something in the middle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re already way behind on the full Tamaranean scale, this is about day 45. And I’m not even showing much.” Dick put his hand on his lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much? You’re already showing a little?” Wally asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I mean,” Dick pulled his shirt tight and stood sideways, “Only if you really look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally nodded, “That’s...kind of really fast. Aunt Iris didn’t show until almost the end of the first trimester, and she was carrying twins.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick felt the small bump. “Huh. This might be….I mean we’re flying pretty blind here, right? Have you ever heard of another Tamaranean/human kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory shook her head, “There are very few humans that have traveled as far as Tamaran. And I’m the only Tamaranean on Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim snorted a laugh, “Bruce is going to get so paranoid. I don’t think one spreadsheet will be enough for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick put his face in his hands, “Oh my god, he will. Kory, save me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kory laughed and scooped Dick up her arms, “I am sorry, my love, but even I cannot save you from the worry of your K'Norfka.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-! Babs? Wally?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara and Wally shared a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, no, I do <em>not</em> want to get in the way of a pregnancy-worried Batman,” Wally shook his head, “Sorry, man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barbara laughed, “You all are cowards. I can take Bruce any day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick laughed. They all spent the rest of the afternoon planning, reviewing the other results as they came in, and generally teasing Dick. He appreciated them all being there. He was excited about the baby, but now there was also some worry there. With one question answered, many more popped up in its place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But there was an immediate silver lining. He wasn’t going to have to wait as long to meet his kid. He already couldn’t wait.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>